


The Flip Side of Terror

by Mysteryfan1984



Category: Night Gallery (TV), Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Suspense(Modern Audio Drama Series)
Genre: Based on an episode of Night Gallery, Based on an episode of the modern day revival of the old time radio series Suspense, Disc Jockey, Horror, Radio, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteryfan1984/pseuds/Mysteryfan1984
Summary: When Shaggy Rogers(along with his faithful Great Dane Scooby Doo) gets a job at a rather remote radio station, he finds there are things far more frightening than a mere turntable needle getting stuck on a record, or being at the microphone and having nothing to say.





	The Flip Side of Terror

**Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters and trademarks are copyright Hanna-Barbera Productions/Warner Brothers Animation/Cartoon Network, and any other companies or entities that have ever been involved with the production of any Scooby Doo based media.**

**Author’s Notes: This is another story idea of mine that is sort of based on, and something of an homage to different book series, TV series, radio programs(or audio programs), and movies that I have looked to for inspiration in writing fan fiction and original stories.**

**In this case, the following fan fiction is based on both the Night Gallery episode “The Flip Side of Satan”, and the adaptation of it called “Catch You on the Flip Side” as produced by the modern day revival of the old time radio series Suspense.**

**I do not hold any rights to those series either, and am only using those episodes as inspiration for a fan fiction story. I am not profiting monetarily in any way from writing this story at all, as is the case with all the fan fiction I write.**

**I also wanted to add, that I am a Christian and was raised in a Christian household. I mention all of this because I do not advocate or condone anything that may be mentioned in this story; along with a certain being that was mentioned in the Night Gallery episode this work is partially based on.**

**All of what you are about to read is fictional, and any similarities to any people living or dead, is purely coincidental along with any similarities to any real events are coincidental as well.**

**With all that said, please enjoy this fan fiction… and if you are inclined, please review as well :)**

* * *

 

The profession of the radio disc jockey is an interesting one.

It is full of men and women, who work in the light of the day, and the dead of night to keep their listeners entertained, informed and enlightened.

Men and women who work on weekends, and holidays whenever they are needed. People in big cities like New York, Los Angeles, Chicago and Boston; as well as people in places like Red Wing, Minnesota, Lincoln City, Oregon, Sequim, Washington and Yreka, California among other places.

The latter are all small towns, whose residents depend on local radio for music, sports, information and the goings on of those respective communities, as well as thousands of others across the United States and Canada.

In one of those small towns, let’s call it Craneville… we find one of those people who work in the noble profession of radio disc jockey.

He is a timid, but talented young man named Norville Rogers, Shaggy to his friends. Alongside is his faithful friend and companion, an equally timid Great Dane named Scooby Doo.

In his younger years, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo solved mysteries with their friends as something of an amateur detective agency known as Mystery Incorporated.

Together, Shaggy along with three other young people named Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley assisted people of all walks of life in uncovering the truth behind supernatural mysteries, hauntings of all type and description, and monster sightings all over the world.

Those days are long over for Shaggy however, as tonight the sandy haired young adult pulls a green colored Jeep into the small parking lot outside of radio station KAPH, in what amounts to the middle of nowhere.

After turning off the automobile, he reaches into the back seat and along with his Great Dane, bring a gigantic stack of records, CD's, cassette tapes and other material out of the vehicle, as the two compatriots walk a path towards a nondescript door, which Shaggy assumes will lead to the radio studio.

He is correct in his assessment, but what is in store for Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo is more than just a mere radio station… what is in store for them, is terror beyond all imagination, horrors beyond all words… and a possibility that this may be the last place the two may ever be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is a decent length for a first chapter, as I didn’t want to include too much; I basically wanted to just set up the story and set the stage for what is to come. 
> 
> Anyways, if you like what you see so far, leave a review… even if you do not like it, review anyway and tell me what you would like to see going forward, either for this story or any future story I may write.


End file.
